


Heart Beat

by Desuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sex, repost old fanfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: "Kau masih bodoh, ya." Gerutu Rukia. Gadis itu menelan ramen di dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut menaruh cup ramen-nya di atas papan, wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Kau pikir kenapa aku mau melakukan itu denganmu? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan mengajak siapapun melakukan itu sembarangan, 'kan?"Wajah bengong Ichigo membuat wajah memerah Rukia kini berganti arti."KAU BENAR-BENAR BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU!? KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA, HAH!?"IchiRuki Oneshot./Repost Old Fanfic./Mind to RnR?
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	Heart Beat

_** Originally Posted on September 29th, 2016 ** _

_**For Welcome Event Request** _

**4\. Alzenardsmr - FanFiction : IchiRuki (Bleach) Rate M Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia_

_Alternate Universe_

_Rate M_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HEART BEAT** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau mau ikut tidak, Ichigo?"

Lamunan Kurosaki Ichigo terpecah dan dengan pelan, dia mendongakkan kepalanya pada salah satu teman yang memanggilnya. Dia menghela napas melihat Abarai Renji yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan dua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "...Ke mana?"

Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang sedari tadi Kuchiki- _sensei_ katakan?" Ichigo hanya menggeleng dengan malas. Renji menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan, "Kuchiki- _sensei_ menyarankan kita untuk mengunjungi museum sains di Tokyo itu untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas di bidang sains kita belakangan ini." Jelasnya.

Ichigo hanya diam memperhatikan Renji yang akhirnya selesai bicara. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama sampai Renji sadar perhatian Ichigo tak sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Mendengus kesal, Renji kembali memanggil nama salah satu teman dekatnya itu, "Ichigo," pria berambut oranye itu kembali tersadar dan menatap Renji, "kau dengar apa yang kukatakan, 'kan?"

"Oh ya... iya," jawabnya canggung, membuat Renji memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Renji membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, "Aku akan bicara denganmu lagi setelah otakmu kembali berfungsi," ucap Renji dengan santai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya lalu terus berjalan hingga keluar kelas mereka.

Melihat itu, Ichigo hanya memijat ujung pelipisnya pelan. Bukan keinginannya menjadi lamban seperti sekarang belakangan ini. Pria berambut oranye itu menggeser kursinya ke belakang lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Berniat membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa sengaja kedua mata oranye yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menangkap pemandangan yang biasa dia lihat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Gadis kecil yang duduk dengan memangku dagunya di atas meja. Rambut hitam pendeknya sedikit bergerak ditiup angin yang masuk dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru _violet_ tersebut seperti melihat sesuatu di luar sana, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga enggan melihat apapun.

Dia tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan apapun yang bisa dia lihat. Seakan tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menemukan arti kehidupan.

Menyedihkan sekali, hingga membuat Kurosaki Ichigo akan selalu bertanya kenapa.

Kenapa Kuchiki Rukia selalu seperti itu?

Tapi, pada akhirnya Ichigo tetap memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan seluruh pertanyaan di antara mereka.

Toh, sedari awal. Mereka hanya 'kebetulan' menjadi teman satu kelas.

**#**

Untuk salah satu anak berandal di SMA Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo termasuk laki-laki yang menjadi incaran kebanyakan perempuan. Rambut oranye alaminya yang menonjol menjadi ciri khas yang tidak mudah dilupakan begitu saja. Hampir seluruh guru dan murid yang sekolah di sini telah hafal dengan sosok Ichigo—namun, bukan berarti semua mengenal dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dan semua—mungkin tanpa terkecuali—merasa sudah mengenal seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bagaikan buah yang telah terkelupas sepenuhnya dari kulit hingga serat-seratnya.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini...

"A-Aku menyukaimu, Kurosaki- _kun!_ "

Perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu memainkan dua jarinya yang bertemu di depan dadanya dengan canggung. Warna merah memenuhi wajahnya yang terus menunduk di depan Ichigo yang berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Me-Meskipun hanya dari jauh, karena aku masih belum punya keberanian untuk mendekatimu—"

Di poin ini, Ichigo mulai menguap dengan lebar.

"Kau... jika dilihat sekilas hanya seorang berandal biasa. Tatapan matamu menyeramkan dan terkadang begitu dingin, tapi... tapi aku tahu! Mengesampingkan semua ekspresi jahatmu, jauh di hati terdalam, kau adalah laki-laki yang baik. Aku pernah melihatmu menolong seekor kucing kecil yang tersangkut di pohon, membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan, dan... dan..."

Gadis itu kini berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo yang masih belum merubah ekspresinya sejak pertama kali dia mulai menyatakan cinta.

"Aku pasti bisa menerimamu apa adanya, karena itu—"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo yang menyela perkataannya membuat gadis itu menatap Ichigo dengan dua mata yang membulat kaget, "...Eh?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau yakin kau bisa menerimaku apa adanya?" Ichigo menghela napas sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Kau tidak mengenalku sama seperti aku yang tidak mengenalmu. Sedikitpun."

"A-A... Ka-Kalau itu, kita bisa memulainya pelan-pelan, 'kan? Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari saling memperkenalkan nama? Na-Namaku—"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu memperkenalkan namamu. Aku tidak butuh." Ichigo menurunkan tangannya yang sempat terangkat untuk menghentikan perempuan itu bicara, "Aku memang bilang aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi bukan berarti aku mau mengenalmu." Jawab Ichigo yang diakhiri tawa kecil seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakannya sangatlah lucu.

Kedua mata perempuan itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia membuka mulutnya namun tak sanggup mengatakan apapun hingga Ichigo kembali melanjutkan, "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima rasa 'suka'mu itu. Kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan," Ichigo membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas lalu kembali mengangkatnya, "maafkan aku."

Dua kata terakhir itu benar-benar membuat tangis sang gadis pecah. Dia menangis terisak sembari menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berbalik dan berlari secepatnya. Tak jauh dari posisinya, muncul dua teman si gadis yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari balik masing-masing tembok penyangga gedung sekolah mereka. Sebelum mengejar teman mereka yang malang itu, salah satunya menatap Ichigo kesal dan berteriak, "KAU BENAR-BENAR YANG TERBURUK, KUROSAKI!" lalu berlari menyusul dua temannya yang lain.

Mendengar kata-kata itu tidak merubah ekspresi Ichigo sedikitpun—sepertinya dia sudah sangat terbiasa. Wajar saja, ini sudah pernyataan yang dia terima ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini saja. Jangan tanya sudah berapa pernyataan yang dia terima dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Ichigo mendesah lelah lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Suara langkah seseorang dari belakang yang mendekatinya memang disadari Ichigo, tapi laki-laki itu memilih diam menunggu sampai orang di belakang yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu berhenti di sampingnya.

"...Susah juga jadi populer ya," ucap pemuda berambut merah panjang itu sembari terkekeh. Abarai Renji menyikut lengan Ichigo di sampingnya, Ichigo hanya membalas dengan decakan kesal dan balik menyikut Renji yang masih puas menertawakannya, "tapi sepertinya kata-katamu sedikit keterlaluan. Kau bisa sedikit lebih baik, 'kan?" tanya Renji setelah mereka berbalik lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sekolah terdekat dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Ichigo mendengus sebelum menjawab dengan senyum prihatin di wajahnya, "Kalau aku menjadi sedikit lebih baik, dia tidak akan berhenti menyukaiku. Daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan mengejar lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membalas perasaannya, lebih baik kubuat dia melupakanku seketika dan menemukan hal lain yang jauh lebih berguna." Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya, "Nah, bagaimana? Aku keren, 'kan? Bisa berpikir sejauh itu wehehehe."

Renji memutar kedua bola matanya, "Menggelikan, aku tidak percaya aku berteman dengan orang yang tidak mempunyai hati sepertimu," Ichigo berhenti tertawa namun tidak menghilangkan senyumnya. Dia menatap depan sekarang. Kedua matanya sekilas berbinar melihat tempat duduk di kantin yang biasa menjadi tempat langganannya itu tersedia kosong.

"Oh ayolah, jangan begitu. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang jahat itu demi kebaikan bersama juga," ucap Ichigo sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Dia langsung mengambil tempat duduknya, mengeluarkan dompet untuk menghitung uang jajannya.

Renji akhirnya memilih diam kali ini, hanya merespon dengan helaan napas panjang. Dia duduk di depan Ichigo yang kembali berdiri lagi untuk menghampiri salah satu _counter_ dan mengambil jus kaleng. Tak lama setelah Renji memperhatikan salah satu teman terdekatnya itu, dia menangkap sosok yang diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Kedua bola mata Renji membulat sampai Ichigo telah kembali duduk di depannya.

"Haah, segar—"

"Hei, Ichigo," dibalas dengan suara tegukan pelan, Renji tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan, "kau dan Kuchiki itu... teman sepermainan sejak kecil, 'kan?"

Pemuda bermarga Abarai itu tak menyangka jawabannya adalah suara Kurosaki Ichigo yang tersedak dengan jusnya sendiri.

Ichigo memukul dada bidangnya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya sebelum berbicara, "Ke-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu!?"

Renji melihatnya dengan aneh sebelum menjawab, "Hanya teringat saja. Apa reaksimu tidak bisa lebih biasa?" tanyanya balik sembari menunjuk sesuatu ke belakang Ichigo, "itu dia."

Ichigo membalikkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan melihat Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang berbicara serius dengan pria yang cukup jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah keduanya sekilas terlihat mirip dengan keseriusan yang sepadan. Ichigo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Oh iya, marga mereka sama-sama Kuchiki. Kau tidak dekat dengan Kuchiki- _sensei,_ Ichigo _?_ " tanya Renji lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Memperhatikan dua manusia itu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri membuat Ichigo mendengus kasar sebelum kembali berbalik membelakangi mereka, "Mana mungkin aku dekat dengan Byakuya. Bicara dengan Rukia saja sudah tidak lagi. Yah tapi, sedari kecil pun aku memang tidak bisa akrab dengan macam pria kaku seperti dia." Gerutu Ichigo sembari memangku dagunya.

Renji memandang kagum pada teman di hadapannya, "Wow, kau bahkan sudah memanggil nama kecil mereka," jeda sejenak, Renji seperti baru saja menangkap kata-kata asing yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo sebelumnya, "tunggu, kau bilang tidak bicara dengan Rukia lagi? Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo menghela napas, "Sesuai yang kukatakan, kami tidak saling bicara pada satu sama lain lagi..." memberi jeda, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Iris oranye Ichigo sempat melihat Renji sebelum melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi jengkel, "...sejak dia menolak pernyataanku di SMP dulu."

Sebaris kata yang cukup, membuat Renji menahan napas sebelum berteriak, "HAH!?"

"Kau bisa merespon dengan lebih biasa lagi, Renji."

Mengabaikan sindiran Ichigo yang mengulangi kata-katanya, Renji melanjutkan, "Kau—apa—dengan Rukia—itu—bagaimana-lho—"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa segitu mengejutkannya? Kupikir bukan hal yang aneh kalau menyukai teman sepermainanmu. Apalagi orang tua kami sudah saling mengenal bahkan dari sebelum kami lahir," jelas Ichigo apa adanya. Dia meminum jusnya lalu melanjutkan, "Rukia bilang dia tidak akan membalas perasaanku sampai kapanpun juga, karena itu sebaiknya kami saling menjauh. Cepat atau lambat, perasaanku akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu selama kami tidak berhubungan lagi." Ichigo melempar kalengnya yang sudah kosong pada tempat sampah di belakang Renji.

Memperhatikan kaleng kosong itu berputar-putar di mulut tempat sampah sebelum jatuh ke dasar, kedua mata Ichigo kembali menerawang kosong. Menyeringai kecil, Ichigo mendengus, "Kalau dipikir lagi... mungkin semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya saat itu... telah kuulang lagi berkali-kali pada setiap perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku."

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aah, jadi karena dia, kau mengalami trauma." Ucapnya sambil memegang dagunya.

Ichigo mendengus, "Bukan trauma, bodoh. Aku hanya sadar kata-kata Rukia itu ada benarnya." Pria sulung Kurosaki itu terkekeh kecil, "Kata-katanya benar-benar _skak mat,_ iya 'kan? Aku merasa bersalah pada Rukia karena telah meminjam kata-katanya selama ini, tapi berguna sekali untuk membuat para perempuan itu berhenti mengejarku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Renji?" tanya Ichigo di akhir penjelasannya.

Anehnya, Renji tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua matanya menatap belakang Ichigo lalu Ichigo secara bergantian, "Err—"

"Tapi di sisi lain... menurutku, tidak salah— _meh—_ mana mungkin salah. Tidak ada yang dirugikan di sini, malah menjadi keuntungan bersama. Aku tidak akan mengejar Rukia lagi dan aku pun terbebas dari harus berpura-pura baik. Memberi harapan kosong pada para gadis itu juga perbuatan jahat. Seorang laki-laki harus tegas dengan pilihannya!"

Wajah Renji berubah semakin panik, "Tunggu dulu Ichi—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan. Tapi, kalaupun ketahuan juga bukan masalah besar. Rukia pasti mengerti."

"Hei! Ichigo—"

"Oh, tenanglah Renji! Kau kenapa sih?" Ichigo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, membaca gerakan mulut Renji yang mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak mengeluarkan suara, "Ru-ki-a? Ya, kita memang sedang membicarakan dia sekarang—"

"Dan apa aku boleh tahu isi pembicaraan yang menjadikan aku sebagai topik utamanya tersebut?"

Suara sangar yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat bahu Ichigo merinding dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat Kuchiki Rukia menatapnya dengan dua alis mengernyit ke dalam dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, "Oh... hai, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar. Dari sudut matanya, Ichigo bisa melihat Renji menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

Rukia mendengus kesal, "Jika kau ingin membicarakan seseorang, akan lebih jantan jika kau berani membicarakannya di depan orang yang kau bicarakan itu, Ichigo," Rukia melirik Renji yang berusaha kabur dari tatapannya. Gadis berambut hitam itu memperhatikan Ichigo yang masih duduk di depannya. Hening sesaat di antara mereka, seakan keduanya sedang saling memikirkan kata yang akann dilontarkan pada satu sama lain.

Meskipun ingin, Renji tak bisa mengabaikan aura canggung yang muncul di antara kedua teman sepermainan tersebut.

Semenit kemudian, Rukia kembali berbicara, "Kau tidak... membicarakan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan dan kembali duduk menghadap Renji yang kebingungan melihat mereka, "Tidak. Santai saja."

Diam, Rukia menghela napas, "Kecilkan suaramu, kau terlalu berisik. Semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan." Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia berjalan menjauh lagi. Tanpa mengucapkan izin perpisahan apapun, berjalan lurus kembali ke gedung. Seolah tak peduli dengan apapun jawaban Ichigo atau reaksi orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Masih dengan wajah bingungnya yang bodoh, Renji melihat punggung Rukia lalu Ichigo yang sedang meminum air putihnya bergantian, "Sudah? Begitu saja?"

Menaruh gelas kosong di atas meja sebelum memangku dagu dengan tangannya, Ichigo menggerutu, "Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku... setidaknya dia bisa menanyakan apa isi pembicaraan kita tadi. Dia bisa memaksa meskipun hanya sedikit."

Memutar kedua bola matanya, Ichigo membalas, "Kau tidak mungkin tidak menyadari betapa canggungnya kami, 'kan?" kedua mata Ichigo melirik ke arah lain dengan malas, "Tadi pertama kalinya kami berbicara lagi tanpa ada orang tua kami. Jangankan Rukia, aku saja masih syok dia mau mengajakku bicara lagi," ucapnya. Diam-diam mencuri lihat punggung Rukia yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Renji menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku tidak percaya ada teman sepermainan sejenis kalian," menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa mengejek, Renji melanjutkan, "padahal teman sepermainan yang selalu digambarkan di drama-drama itu mesra sekali terutama yang laki-laki dan perempuan seperti kalian."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dasar monyet," ejek Ichigo. Belum sempat Renji merasa kesal, Ichigo berdiri dari posisinya, "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan habis." Ajak Ichigo dengan santai. Dia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Renji yang masih berdiri dari posisinya.

Tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, Renji akhirnya mencoba bertanya, "Apa kau masih ada perasaan pada Kuchiki?" dia bertanya sembari tetap berjalan di belakang Ichigo yang telah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab. Hampir saja Renji sampai pada suatu kesimpulan, Ichigo tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya tanpa berhenti maupun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Renji.

"Mana mungkin."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Mulai detik ini, Ichigo akan lebih percaya lagi dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'pertanda'.

"Kepala keluarga Kuchiki meminta kakak kalian menemani Rukia berkunjung ke desa di Gunma! Bukankah ini luar biasa? IYA, KAN ICHIGO!?"

Anak sulung Kurosaki itu hanya menatap ayahnya dengan sudut mata yang berdenyut kesal. Keluarga Kurosaki sedang menikmati makan malam mereka yang seharusnya berjalan dengan tenang dan damai seandainya sang ayah tidak dengan semangat memberi tahu hal yang telah diulangnya sejak tadi siang saat Ichigo pulang dari sekolah. Sementara itu, dua adiknya yaitu Kurosaki Yuzu dan Kurosaki Karin, memasang ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda dari sang kakak. Karin dengan ekspresi yang 'sangat' kesalnya dan Yuzu dengan ekspresi yang berusaha menenangkan ayah dan saudara-saudaranya sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi di meja makan mereka.

Ichigo menggenggam sumpit di tangannya dengan kesal. Tapi berusaha tenang dan melanjutkan makannya. Mendiang ibu yang telah meninggalkan mereka semua selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak berkelahi di meja makan. Begitu makan sudah selesai, ceritanya lain lagi.

Harus Ichigo akui, dia memang sempat terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah mendengar kabar yang dibawa ayahnya tersebut. Baru beberapa hari sejak dia dan Rukia kembali berbicara untuk pertama kalinya di luar urusan keluarga setelah sekian lama, tiba-tiba _Kami-sama_ sudah mengatur pertemuan mereka lagi. Ichigo tidak tahu dia harus merasa senang karena mendapat kesempatan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan teman sepermainannya tersebut atau kecewa karena harus bertemu dengan salah satu penyebab luka lamanya itu.

"Yah, kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali sampai membuatku mual!" teriak Karin kesal pada akhirnya. Ichigo melirik salah satu adiknya itu. Oh, makannya sudah selesai. Pantas saja. "Kau juga muak 'kan Yuzu? Tak usah berpura-pura!" sahut Karin.

Yuzu tertawa canggung, "Ahaha ya... ayah memang sedikit berlebihan," belum sempat Kurosaki Isshin—sang kepala keluarga—protes, Yuzu menambahkan, "ayah sudah memberi tahu kak Ichigo dengan berteriak-teriak sampai terdengar menggema ke setiap penjuru rumah. Mana mungkin kami tidak tahu." Tambahnya.

"Wajar saja kalau ayah senang, 'kan? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ayah melihat kakak kalian ini bermain bersama Rukia dengan sangat akrab," Isshin memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan memperhatikan Ichigo yang masih menunduk, mencoba melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, "Pergi piknik berdua saja ke desa terpencil ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenang masa kecil kalian! Jadi, bersenang-senanglah! Hahahahaha!"

Ichigo nyaris saja mengabaikan kata-kata ayahnya lagi, setidaknya sampai dia menyadari ada yang aneh di penjelasan ayahnya tersebut, "Tunggu, berdua?"

"Iyap!"

"Tidak ada yang ikut lagi selain aku dan Rukia!? Karin? Yuzu? Byakuya!? Hisana!?"

"Tidak ada" Isshin mengambil lauk daging sapi di tengah meja itu ke atas nasinya, "Sebenarnya Kuchiki sekeluarga sudah ke desa Gunma itu seminggu yang lalu, tapi Rukia bersikeras kembali ke sana karena ada barang pentingnya yang ketinggalan—dia tidak mau memberi tahu apa itu." Memberi jeda dengan mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya sampai habis dan menelannya.

"Daaan kau tahu sendiri kelemahan Byakuya dan Hisana adalah adik terkecil mereka itu, mereka tidak bisa menahan Rukia yang akhirnya tetap tidak mau merubah keputusannya mau dibujuk seperti apapun juga. Orang tua Kuchiki yang kerja di luar negeri masih belum tahu kapan akan kembali. Byakuya dan Hisana masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, karena itulah mereka meminta kita yang menemani Rukia."

Isshin menggerakkan ujung sumpitnya ke arah Karin dan Yuzu yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Minggu depan adalah minggu ujian mereka. Kau dan Rukia baru selesai ujian dan minggu depan kalian libur 'kan? Nah, itu hari kalian pergi. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa ikut, yah kau tahulah." Ucap Isshin lagi, mengakhiri penjelasannya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Ichigo yang masih jengkel melihatnya.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Ichigo menyerah, "...Baiklah."

Isshin menyeringai lebar dan menepuk kedua tangannya, "Bagus! Byakuya dan Hisana juga pasti akan tenang kalau kau yang pergi menemaninya. Aku akan segera mengabari mereka. Terima kasih, Ichigo!" teriaknya semangat. Ichigo hanya diam memperhatikan ayahnya yang langsung menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat lalu mengambil hpnya. Jarinya bergerak lincah menekan nomor di hp tersebut.

Helaan napas Kurosaki Ichigo kembali terdengar tak lama kemudian.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"...Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar setuju menemaniku meskipun tahu kita hanya akan berdua saja."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dari buku komik yang dibacanya lalu menatap Rukia yang menatapnya dengan dua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, "Hah? Oh... ayahku tidak akan diam jika aku menolak, jadi..." Ichigo mengangkat bahunya sembari melihat ke arah lain.

Entah kenapa jawaban itu lebih dari cukup bagi Rukia yang bergumam pelan dan kembali melihat pemandangan di luar jendela sebelahnya, "...Hm."

Perjalanan terasa begitu _awkward._ Seakan mereka adalah pasangan yang baru saja berkenalan di dalam kereta. Sesampainya mereka di Gunma pun, hanya Rukia yang berjalan memimpin di depan. Ichigo berjalan menyusul di belakangnya, terkadang berlari menyesuaikan ritme yang Rukia pasang. Seakan tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu, Rukia mendadak langsung masuk ke dalam hutan di samping desa tempat mereka seharusnya menginap.

"Hei, Rukia!" teriakan Ichigo membuat Rukia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Mereka berada di depan pintu gerbang masuk ke dalam hutan sekarang, "Kita bisa ke sana besok, 'kan? Hari sudah petang! Bahaya kalau kita belum keluar dari hutan saat malam tiba!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan.

Rukia terlihat diam untuk berpikir. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menggeleng keras, "Tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat!" tanpa menunggu balasan Ichigo, Rukia langsung berbalik dan berlari cepat dengan dua kaki rampingnya yang lincah, "KAU DULUAN KE PENGINAPAN SAJA, ICHIGO! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL!"

"WA? APA? HEI! BAHAYA, BODOH!" melihat Rukia yang sudah lebih dulu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, membuat Ichigo kehabisan waktu untuk berpikir dan ikut berlari mengejarnya sebelum kehilangan sosok gadis kecil itu, "RUKIA! TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU!"

Lari dan terus berlari. Sesekali Ichigo melihat ke belakang dimana jalan masuk dari desa semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Meski ingin panik, Ichigo tak bisa. Ransel di punggungnya yang kebetulan berisi barang-barangnya dan Rukia, mendadak terasa begitu ringan dibandingkan dengan kenyataan yang memungkinkan mereka tidak akan keluar dari hutan sampai besok.

"RUKIA! DIMANA KAU? RU—"

— _ **JLEGER!**_

Oh. Bagus sekali.

Ichigo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat awan-awan hitam berdatangan dan warna langit malam berubah menjadi kemerahan—tanda hujan deras sebentar lagi akan turun. Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan ransel lalu kembali berlari. Mencari sosok Rukia adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang. Rukia tidak membawa apapun, karena itu kemungkinannya besar dia akan tersesat, belum lagi jika hujan turun, apa yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melindungi diri dari air?

Rintik-rintik mulai turun, tak butuh waktu lama sampai seluruh air turun dengan cepat. Ichigo mencoba bertahan dengan menarik jas hujan dan membungkus dirinya dengan itu sebelum berjalan lagi mencari Rukia.

Ichigo hampir berteriak lagi jika dia tidak melihat suatu cahaya dari kejauhan di tengah hutan. Dengan harapan segunung, Ichigo berlari ke sumber cahaya tersebut dan menemukan rumah kosong yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama tidak ditinggali. Cahaya itu berasal dari salah satu lampu di rumah yang sepertinya masih memiliki energi. Walau begitu, tetap saja saat Ichigo sampai di sana, lampu itu mulai berkedip-kedip, seakan siap menemui ajalnya.

Belum melepaskan fokusnya dari lampu yang berkedip itu, suara lain dari arah yang berlawanan membuat Ichigo langsung menoleh. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat kedua mata Ichigo membulat, "Ichigo?" bisik Rukia di tengah derasnya hujan.

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya lalu menarik tangan Rukia yang kebasahan. Sebelah tangannya memeluk sesuatu, tapi Ichigo memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan itu terlebih dahulu. Sesampai di bawah atap rumah, Ichigo akhirnya bisa jelas melihat tubuh Rukia yang sudah sangat basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya yang hanya memakai sandal. Kedua tangannya memeluk sesuatu seperti buku dan kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Ichi—"

"APA KAU BODOH!?"

Teriakan Ichigo membuat tubuh Rukia berjengit. Kedua mata besarnya yang beriris _violet_ itu menatap Ichigo dengan kilat ketakutan yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan keras kepala. Ichigo menggertakkan giginya dan melepaskan jas hujannya dengan cepat lalu membuka jaket yang dikenakannya sebelum melemparnya ke kepala Rukia yang tersentak kaget.

"Aduh!" Rukia mengerang sakit kala jaket untuk ukuran laki-laki itu menutup mukanya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Rukia menarik jaket Ichigo, "Ini..."

"Pakai untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu." Ichigo berujar singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia menatap jengkel pada wajah Rukia, namun ketika tatapannya menurun lalu melihat _single dress_ yang Rukia kenakan itu basah hingga menempel dan membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas, wajah kesal Ichigo menghilang. Tergantikan dengan tatapan panik dengan dua pipi yang memerah, "Ke-Keringkan tubuhmu lalu ganti bajumu!"

"Oh? Tapi..." Ichigo mengikuti gerakan mata Rukia yang melihat ke arah ransel yang tadi Ichigo jatuhkan sebelumnya, "...apa ada baju yang kering?" tanyanya ragu.

Diam sesaat, Ichigo mencerna maksud kata-kata Rukia sampai suatu kenyataan menamparnya, "Oh tidak! Aku lupa membungkus ransel dengan plastik! BODOOOOH!" teriakan histeris Ichigo hanya membuat Rukia _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dengan panik, Ichigo langsung membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan baju basah di dalamnya satu persatu, berniat menjemurnya di pojok ruangan.

Melihat ini, Rukia tertawa kecil. Kedua pipinya memerah, "Dasar bodoh."

Tawa Rukia membuat Ichigo menoleh pelan dan diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil. Rukia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengeringkan tubuhnya sementara Ichigo sibuk sendiri menjemur baju-baju yang basah. Keheningan terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya Ichigo selesai membereskan jemuran dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Hei—"

Namun gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu kini terbaring kaku dengan jaket Ichigo yang menutupi tubuh atasnya.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Rukia?" _mungkin dia tidur—_ begitu pikirnya, tapi itu tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mendekati tubuh Rukia dan berjongkok di samping gadis cinta pertamanya tersebut. Ichigo hampir saja mengajak Rukia berdebat tentang keadaan mereka sekarang, tapi jika memang benar Rukia sudah tidur, maka Ichigo tidak bisa memaksanya lebih jauh.

Hanya saja, kenyataan dimana tubuh Kuchiki bungsu itu bergetar kedinginan, napasnya tidak teratur, wajah memerah, dan keringat yang mengalir mengesampingkan situasi dingin di sekitarnya, menyadarkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo mencoba membangunkan teman sepermainannya tersebut, tapi saat dia memegang tubuh Rukia, panas yang luar biasa membuatnya kembali mundur. Jika Rukia merasakan panas mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang masih basah, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Ichigo mendecih pelan, "Di saat-saat begini!" teriaknya kesal. Dia menarik tubuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberi pelukan hangat, namun tentu masih ada satu hal fatal yang sempat dilupakannya. Ichigo meremas baju basah yang masih melekat di tubuh Rukia.

"...Haruskah?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tapi, Ichigo tahu dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat ini. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Maaf... Rukia!" ucapnya lalu dengan cepat melepaskan baju Rukia, begitu pula pakaian dalamnya.

Ichigo mengambil jaketnya yang sempat terlupakan lalu kembali menutupi tubuh Rukia dengan itu sebelum merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelum itu, Ichigo juga sempat membuka bajunya—hanya bagian atasnya saja—sehingga dada bidangnya langsung bersentuhan dengan tubuh telanjang Rukia—kalau tidak ada jaket Ichigo yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Tangan Ichigo bergetar, menahan diri untuk tidak mengantuk dan fokus memberi kehangatan pada tubuh gadis di pelukannya.

Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi Ichigo hanya mencoba tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kemungkinan terburuk yang sebenarnya memiliki presentase memberi Rukia kehangatan yang lebih besar. Tapi, Ichigo tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak sampai Rukia memberinya izin.

Walau begitu, perlakuan ini sangat berguna untuk mengingatkannya kembali pada sesuatu yang telah lama dia lupakan.

Detak jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat dan kuat saat bersama dengan—

"...Berisik... sekali."

Ichigo tersentak dan menoleh ke bawah, "Rukia!? Kau bangun?" tidak merubah posisi mereka, Ichigo kembali bertanya, "Apanya yang berisik? Dari tadi aku tidak melakukan atau mengatakan apapun."

"Detak jantungmu, bodoh," Rukia bergerak sedikit, merubah posisi wajahnya yang menghadap dada bidang Ichigo—mungkin bermaksud menjauhkan telinganya dari sana, "kau masih menyukaiku?" tanyanya _to the point_ membuat Ichigo kelabakan.

"Apa? A-Aku... tidak! Ma-Mana mungkin, 'kan? Itu sudah lama sekali!"

Rukia mendengus, "Kalau begitu pelankan sedikit detak jantungmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Itu sih... tidak bisa." Jawab Ichigo lagi sembari melihat ke arah lain.

"Karena?"

Pertanyaan Rukia kembali menggantung di suasana ini. Ichigo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kedinginan? Tidak ada hubungannya. Melihat tubuh perempuan telanjang? Masih mungkin, tapi seharusnya tidak berdetak sekencang ini. Lalu?

"Aaah! Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang! Aku masih suka padamu, oke? Kenapa? Masalah!?" tanya balik Ichigo dengan kesal. Dia meraung di akhir ucapannya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Dan meskipun begitu... tangan Ichigo masih belum bergerak mendorong perempuan di pelukannya untuk menjauh agar tidak melihat wajah memalukannya.

Insting memang selalu benar, _huh?_

Menahan tawa, wajah Rukia memerah—meski belum bisa dipastikan entah karena kedinginan atau hal lain. Efek lelah masih terasa, "Tubuhmu... hangat." Bisiknya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Meski heran tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya, tak ada yang bisa Ichigo jawab selain, "Terima kasih."

Mendengar itu, Rukia tersenyum. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka lalu menatap Ichigo di atasnya. Tangan kecilnya memegang pipi Ichigo lalu menahannya saat tubuh Rukia bangkit dan mencium bibir Ichigo yang masih syok di tempatnya. Sempat diam beberapa saat, sebelum Ichigo ikut membuka mulutnya dan menjilat bibir Rukia dengan lidahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tubuh Ichigo berinisiatif meletakkan tubuh Rukia di atas papan yang lapuk lalu tubuhnya sendiri mengurung tubuh Rukia di bawahnya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya... kabut menutupi semuanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Ketika Kurosaki Ichigo membuka kedua matanya, yang dia dapat adalah jaket kesayangannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Ichigo masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Dia bangkit dari posisinya sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Selembar kain menutupi tubuhnya dari selangkangan hingga ke bawah.

Angin dingin yang menyapu bagian bawahnya membuat panas berkumpul di wajah Ichigo yang langsung ingat kembali tentang kejadian di malam sebelumnya.

Mencari satu orang lagi yang seharusnya ada bersamanya saat ini, namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Ichigo nyaris berpikir kalau semalam dia memang hanya bermimpi dan sekarang dia berada di sini karena tidur berjalan dari penginapan—oke, itu alasan konyol. Setidaknya sampai gadis yang sedari tadi dia cari muncul di pintu masuk.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun," Ichigo mengagumi setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kuchiki Rukia dengan tenang, "sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucap Rukia dengan santai sembari memberikan _cup ramen_ instan di tangannya pada Ichigo yang menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"Err, terima kasih," Rukia yang telah memakai baju barunya tersebut ikut duduk di depan Ichigo. Dengan ragu, Ichigo membuka mulutnya, "semalam—"

"Meskipun kita telah melakukan apapun itu, aku menolak kita sudah berada di dalam hubungan khusus," ucapan Rukia langsung mengkonfirmasi yang Ichigo takutkan. Laki-laki berambut oranye itu siap menguburkan dirinya sendiri sekarang, "tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sudah jelas ini semua terjadi karena keegoisanku, kau berhak marah padaku." Lanjut Rukia dengan tenang.

Ichigo seharusnya bisa lebih meledak dari sekarang. Tapi, perilaku tenang Rukia yang terlalu siap dengan konsekuensinya itu membuat ledakan di dalam tubuh Ichigo lenyap begitu saja, Ichigo meletakkan _cup ramen_ di tangannya ke atas papan, "Justru aku akan lebih paham jika seandainya kau yang marah padaku. Ba-Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah melakukan... hal yang..." Ichigo tak berani melanjutkan.

"Kau masih bodoh, ya." Gerutu Rukia. Gadis itu menelan _ramen_ di dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut menaruh _cup ramen-_ nya di atas papan, wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Kau pikir kenapa aku mau melakukan itu denganmu? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan mengajak siapapun melakukan itu sembarangan, 'kan?"

Wajah bengong Ichigo membuat wajah memerah Rukia kini berganti arti.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU!? KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA, HAH!?"

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu! Aku hanya kaget!" jawab Ichigo cepat sembari mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Ichigo tertawa canggung, "Eh? Ta-Tapi kalau begitu, berarti..." menatap Rukia di depannya penuh harap, Rukia justru membuang wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku menjawabnya."

Tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh mungkin adalah deskripsi yang pas untuk Ichigo sekarang. Alis-alis pemuda itu tertarik sebelum tertawa dengan semburat merah tipis juga. Rambut hitam pendek Rukia bergerak mengikuti angin ketika dia kembali berbicara, "Sekali lagi kuingatkan, hubungan kita masih sekedar teman. Kau tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai pacarmu atau sejenisnya, aku juga akan begitu," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, "ikatan yang terlalu dalam... masih menakutkanku."

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab, namun senyumnya juga tidak langsung hilang. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti," tatapan mata Rukia langsung ditangkap oleh dua iris oranye di depannya, "aku akan menunggu kau siap sampai kapanpun. Tapi, berarti aku boleh mengatakan pada para perempuan yang mengejarku kalau aku sedang menunggu seseorang, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada jenaka.

Rukia hanya tertawa pelan, "Itu terserah kau saja."

Melihat Rukia yang akhirnya tersenyum lagi, membuat Ichigo tersenyum lega, "Ngomong-ngomong apa barang yang sangat kau ingin ambil lagi sampai kau harus kembali ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Oh..." Kuchiki bungsu itu berjalan ke pojok ruangan kemudian mengambil sesuatu. Barang yang Ichigo sempat lihat sebelumnya dipeluk Rukia mati-matian saat perempuan itu baru sampai ke rumah kosong ini. Ichigo mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika barang yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan itu kini diserahkan Rukia padanya.

"Ini bukannya..."

"Buku gambar yang selalu kita gambar sejak kecil!" Rukia menyeringai.

Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau jauh-jauh ke sini hanya demi buku gambar ini? Gambarmu saja masih jelek sekali!" protes Ichigo, "Tidak! Sampai sekarang pun masih jelek!" komentarnya lagi begitu melihat gambar terakhir.

Rukia menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Hei! Setidaknya aku berusaha! Dan ini buku yang berharga! Banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di sini dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja!"

"Ya gara-gara kau meninggalkannya makanya kita berada di sini sekarang!"

"Lupa itu manusiawi!"

"Apa merepotkan orang juga manusiawi?"

"Sialan!"

Dan di akhir, Ichigo tertawa keras. Diikuti pula dengan Rukia yang sempat berwajah kesal sebelumnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka tertawa bersama seperti ini. Mungkin benar kata Isshin, ini adalah kesempatan yang terbaik. Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia sehingga dia jatuh di atas pangkuan teman sepermainannya. Ichigo mendekatkan dahi mereka tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Meskipun ini bukan awal yang sebenarnya...

...tapi inilah awal untuk sesuatu yang lebih dalam.

Benar, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Taking it step by step, will always move ahead** _

_**Our love is growing red** _

_**Need me more! Need you more!** _

_**.** _

_**You fall down 7 more times** _

_**I'll be there 7, 8, 9** _

_**As we keep trying, we'll find,** _

" _ **We always singing the same tune."**_

_\- Kuraiinu & JubyPhonic (Drop Pop Candy [English Vers])_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kelaaaaaar ;A; susah banget ngumpulin moodnya hahahahahaks. 
> 
> Mungkin ada yang sudah membaca ini di blog Kira Desuke, aku berencana memindahkan 4 fic dari sana ke akun FFn dan AO3, lalu melanjutkan 6 request sisanya. Janji harus ditepati, 'kan? X"D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review, fave, and follow are highly appreciated!


End file.
